Shards of My Soul
by Fadingwater
Summary: After losing a battle with Giriko, Justin finds himself locked up and tortured by his enemy. Giriko wants nothing more than to demean the priest, while Justin wishes to escape quickly. But are these claims truthful or just coverups for something else?
1. Chapter 1: Downfall

**Hello! This is my first story on this account. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

The young, blond man panted from the pain. His body was bruised and beaten, his open wounds mixing with the muddy terrain. Music was no longer there to comfort him; the beloved i-pod had been crushed and destroyed. Justin Law gritted his teeth together and struggled to hoist himself up off the ground. Once he was up on his feet again, his vision blurred, causing him to lose balance for a moment.

_No_, Justin thought. He stood up straight and held up to his demeanor of a respected Death Scythe.

His opponent smirked. "Wow, you're damn persistent, priest."

Justin glared. "You've broken my headphones and defiled my God. As a messenger of Him, I will end thee!"

The man threw back his head and laughed. "Barely standing on your feet and _still_ talking back to me? You little shit!"

With a quick dash, Giriko spun and delivered a blow to Justin's chest. The blond cried out in pain as the sharp metal gears ripped his skin. Justin crashed to the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth.

The Death Scythe noticed a shadow over him. "Where's that confidence of yours, you damn priest? Show me!"

Justin yelped painfully as Giriko's foot made contact with Justin's stomach. His eyes watered up as the chainsaw gears pierced through him. How could he allow himself to be defeated this easily? What did he do wrong?

Giriko chuckled. "You know, it feels pretty fucking good to finally have you under _my_ foot for once."

The blond was simply trying hard to stay conscious, so he shot the other weapon an icy look and muttered, "Heretic. You'll be punished."

Giriko scowled, stomping on Justin's stomach. "You cocky bastard! I'll show you who's going to be punished!"

And with a final kick to the back of Justin's head, the blond felt the pain explode and then cease all at once as the world darkened.


	2. Chapter 2: Disgrace

**I'm still surprised at myself for being able to post this story; I never liked to show anyone my writing! I've had it in Word for a few weeks now and decided that I might as well give it a shot!**  
**Chapter 1 was just the start... Keep reading!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

As Justin slowly regained his perception, he noticed his surroundings. It smelled musky and like alcohol, it was cold, and it felt as if he was lying on a cushion of some sort. He also felt the pain that surged through his beaten body: pain that he had never had to experience until now.

_Where am I?_ Justin thought. _What…what happened…?_

The guillotine struggled to not let tears form, keeping his eyes shut. He was an embarrassment to his God and to himself. How could he allow something like this to happen to him? How, how, how?

Justin groaned, which was the worst thing he could have done.

"About time you woke up." The familiar voice scowled.

Justin's eyes shot open a moment too late. He was pinned down on the mattress he was lying on by spiky chains. Justin winced but decided it was better not to struggle.

Giriko loomed over him and flashed a wicked grin at the boy's futile appearance.

"I wonder," the brunette leaned over the blond. "Is this the opponent that was once a match for me?"

Justin clenched his shackled fists. "Leave me be, you vile demon."

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm letting you go that easily? The fun hasn't even begun!"

With that, Giriko produced a sharp blade from his pocket. Justin's eyes widened in panic, but he instantly masked the fear and remained as strong as he could. He was not going to give into the enemy. He refused to let someone of his rank be degraded by this heretic.

Giriko playfully twirled the blade between his fingers. "I really hate this whole outfit you got going on, priest. Maybe I'll tear you into shreds along with it."

Justin spat at Giriko.

The man's smile widened, filled with a kind of eagerness Justin had not seen before. "Fuck you, you bastard! Don't spit on me!" He plunged the blade into Justin's leg. The blond choked back a yell of agony.

"Did that hurt enough for you?" Giriko cooed. "No?"

Justin's eyes burned. "Nothing you do will ever harm me."

The man leaned forward, inches away from Justin's face. Justin held his gaze, despite the discomfort of the situation.

"You don't think I can break you?" Giriko asked, his dark eyes filled with a desire to kill.

Justin inhaled sharply. He longed for the comfort of his music, but that was no longer possible. His rival's voice was much more intimidating than when Justin read his lips.

"Little priest," Giriko brought the blade to Justin's neck. "Little _fucking_ priest."

Justin held back the cries as Giriko dragged the blade down from his throat to right above the collarbone. The blond didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Giriko looked to Justin's face for a change in expression. When he didn't get one, he brought a hand up and slapped the blond across the cheek.

"Damn you!" Giriko yelled. "You think you're so good? You'll be wishing you were dead in no time!"

Justin held an iron gaze. Giriko remained frustrated and angry, until his mouth suddenly morphed into a Cheshire-like grin.

"I wonder," Giriko chuckled. "Maybe I can break you in other ways."

Justin remained unsettled by this, especially when Giriko slowly leaned down towards Justin's neck.

Then the feeling of the man's tongue against his neck caused Justin to jump.

"W-what are you doing?" Justin barked. "Get off of me, you filthy heretic!"

Giriko simply laughed and continued to tenderly lick at the wound on Justin's neck. He gradually dragged his tongue down to Justin's collarbone and back up again, a path he continued to do for a while. Then Giriko proceeded to gently suck on the blonde's neck, sending a volley of shivers down the young man's spine.

Justin's breathing became heavy. What was Giriko doing to him? Justin couldn't bring himself to formulate any words, afraid that he might let out a gasp.

Finally Giriko withdrew and hungrily stared into the blonde's shocked blue eyes.

He smirked at Justin's dazed face. "Oh, it looks like I've found something."

And with that, Giriko removed himself from Justin's sight and everything became quiet once more.

"O-oh God," Justin began, his voice wavering. "Please grant Thy servant s-strength to overcome this…this…"

He sobbed. "Disgracefulness."


	3. Chapter 3: Defiled Thoughts

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Justin woke up to a bang. He jerked up—as much as it was possible to jump up while shackled—and nervously looked around, still disoriented from his sudden wakening.

The voice that sang out made Justin's heart sink.

"Wakey, wakey, Father," Giriko cackled. "I think I've been too nice to you. What do you think?"

Justin frowned. "Please allow me to leave."

Giriko laughed hysterically. "Being polite won't get you anywhere, priest! But let's see... what do you have to offer?"

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. _Offer?_ He thought. He took a moment to think about something that could possibly convince his enemy to let him go.

"I'll give you a better fight next time," Justin nodded. "If you let me go now, I'll make sure that I don't lose to the likes of you next time."

"Eh?" Giriko cocked his head to the side before bursting out in laughter again. "You're a pathetic priest, you know that?"

"Then what do you want?" Justin glared at the man.

Giriko's face darkened, his malicious smile deepening. "Oh come on. You already know what I want from you."

"…I don't understand."

Giriko inched his face closer to the blonde's. Justin immediately reverted his eyes away from Giriko's.

"What's wrong, _Justin_?" When Justin's name was said, he felt a finger stroke his cheek. The blond shook his head objectively.

"You don't like my touch?" Giriko's eyes hungered.

Justin turned back to face Giriko and narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch me, you monster!"

Giriko looked into Justin's eyes for a long moment, his face ponderous. He finally beamed, displaying a row of sharp teeth.

"You dipshit," Giriko violently grabbed Justin's chin, his fingers digging into the blonde's cheeks. "Yelling won't get you anywhere with me."

Justin squirmed, trying to free his aching face from the powerful grip.

Giriko scowled. "You little fucker, you're not going _anywhere_. You think you can fight in this sad state?"

Justin managed a nod.

Giriko's face burned with frustration. Justin was naïve to think he had won in mentally conquering the fear Giriko imposed on him, but one more glance at the chainsaw weapon confused Justin. Giriko's angry expression darkened, his eyes glowing with lust.

"Let's see if you can still fight," Giriko's free hand slid down Justin's chest. "After _this_."

Justin gasped quietly as Giriko began to massage Justin's thighs. Giriko kept his gaze on Justin's face, like a vulture waiting for its meal. Justin couldn't allow himself to be affected in any way by the rubbing of his thighs. The sinful action caused Justin's heartbeat to increase. As much as he refused to admit it though, Giriko's movements with his hands felt nice.

_No,_ Justin swallowed dryly. _I won't allow this._

"Giriko," Justin desperately tried to ignore the provoking rubbing. "Please s-stop this."

Justin silently cursed at the stutter. The older man's grin widened.

"Why should I? Am I not doing it well enough?" Giriko intensified the massaging, moving higher up Justin's inner thigh. The young man inhaled sharply.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Giriko eagerly stated, pleased with Justin's bleached face.

Justin's nostrils flared as he exhaled, holding in a moan. He wasn't going to play by Giriko's rules, although his enemy was doing a good job at deteriorating Justin's morals.

"I-I," Justin choked. "Don't l-like th…nngh!"

Giriko's hand had moved up to Justin's groin; the kneading increased, quicker, more pressure against Justin's pants.

Giriko chuckled, amused. "What did you say, priest?"

Justin refused to give into such activity. He _had_ to resist against the physical pleasure that Giriko was giving to him. He didn't want to let his body win over his mind. These actions were not meant for a holy man of his status!

"St-stop…" Justin barely whispered.

Giriko lowered his face to Justin's, his lips brushing against the blonde's. "You just won't crack, huh?"

Justin didn't know how much more he could resist holding back any noise. He couldn't help that he was now aroused by Giriko's rubs, but he wasn't going to let this go any further… or he kept telling himself.

Giriko, however, had other plans. His hand left the hard lump between Justin's legs, but quickly snaked back down again. This time they slipped _underneath_ Justin's pants, grabbing hold of his hardened shaft.

Justin's eyes widened, his mouth dropping. "A-ah…!" He released a throaty moan.

The brunette's eyes glittered with triumph. "Ooh yeah… That's what I thought."

Justin's body trembled. He was being turned towards the side of pleasure, the glorious sin of pleasure. There would be no forgiving himself.

The guillotine's eyes drooped. He couldn't fight the magnificent feeling between his legs much longer. "G-Giriko…"

Noticing that the young man was weakened already, Giriko withdrew his hand, which was now slightly wet.

"Mm, that was nice, wasn't it, Father?" Giriko's warm breath danced on Justin's face.

Justin, still recovering from the gratifying stroking, blinked a few times.

Giriko chuckled creamily and displayed his teeth. "You know, I think it's better to _not_ saw you to pieces after all."

The following days passed by uneventful. Giriko came by, either drunk or to deliver food. Justin was allowed to be unshackled for a whole day, but that day was uneventful as well. All in all, nothing had even happened. Even the blonde's prayers had become dull and repetitive, to the point where Justin was too annoyed to even recite them.  
Each time Giriko appeared, the physical side of the priest hoped he would be there to arouse him once more. Justin shivered at the thought and almost immediately afterwards blushed.

"Oh, my God, grant Thy servant one less day in this hell…" Justin began in an attempt to rid his mind of the unclean thoughts. But the prayers weren't enough to drain out that nagging memory, that wonderful feeling of being touched by Giriko.

Justin shut his eyes. What was right anymore?


	4. Chapter 4: Diversion from Reality

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

The fresh scent of alcohol overpowered every other smell in the room as Giriko entered. "Aahaha," the man laughed giddily. "That was a good night out drinking!"

Justin made a disgusted face. "You smell awful."

Giriko approached Justin's mattress and crossed his arms. "Ah, damn priest. Shut the fuck up."

Justin did just that. He turned his head the opposite way and pretended that Giriko wasn't there. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the man's drunken ramblings.

"Hey," Giriko called. "Look at me."

Justin sighed and turned his attention back to Giriko. "Yes?"

This threw the brunette off. "…What no struggle today?" He asked, taken aback.

Justin shrugged. "All you do is come in here, drunk out of your mind, give me food, then leave. It's getting quite _boring_ being your prisoner, you see."

Giriko laughed, his breath stained with the burning smell of alcohol. "Bored, eh? You shouldn't be so hasty, priest."

Before Justin could react, Giriko straddled the young man and bowed in close to his face.

Justin made a face. "Get off of me. You smell extremely distasteful."

Giriko scowled. "Fuck you, brat."

Out of the blue, the older man pressed his lips against the blonde's. Justin, taken entirely by surprise by Giriko's sudden act, opened his mouth slightly in shock; it was enough for Giriko's eager tongue to enter his mouth. Justin didn't kiss the man back, but he didn't reject the exploring of his mouth by Giriko's tongue. Justin shivered as the chainsaw's tongue glided over each grove in his mouth. The bitter taste of alcohol burned in the boy's throat, but he didn't seem to mind it. Although it clearly wasn't enough to intoxicate him, Justin felt more relaxed. Giriko's tongue twirled around Justin's as if to tempt him to enter into his own mouth. The priest wondered about it too long and Giriko broke the kiss.

He frowned. "Kiss me back, you little fuck."

Giriko pressed against Justin's lips once more, this time making the kiss more powerful and forceful. Justin didn't want to fight the feeling anymore, and engaged his tongue in the kissing. Giriko moaned in approval and the two took turns exploring each other's mouths. With each break for air, the proceeding kiss got more passionate, more compelling. Justin allowed himself to get caught up in the moment, tasting the wonderfully pungent alcohol in the older man's mouth.

Giriko wrapped his hands around Justin's waist, pulling the young man's shirt up so that he could be exposed to the skin. The older man's fingers danced on the priest's lower back, sending spikes of chills up Justin's spine. Justin moaned delightfully. With the next break for air, Giriko smirked. "My, my, is the Father enjoying this?" He said mockingly.

The words were enough to snap the younger man back to reality. …_What am I doing?_ Justin's eyes watered up. Was this truly how weak he was? Giving into the pleasures of sin? Letting himself be aroused by his enemy?

"…G-get off…" Justin finally muttered.

Giriko's hand artfully slid down below Justin's pelvis. "Oh, I don't know. From the looks of it, I would say that you..."

Giriko fingered Justin's bare crotch. "…_Enjoy_ it."

Justin bit his lower lip and whimpered. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did he have to be so prone to this veniality?

The blonde's face blossomed. "Pl-please, d-don't…"

Giriko flashed his teeth in an evil grin. "What is it, _Justin_?"

The younger man trembled. "Stop!"

Giriko laughed and delivered a long stroke to Justin's shaft. ""Please don't stop?"" the man repeated back Justin's words. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"W-what? No!" Justin's face reddened. "That's not what I meant!"

The chainsaw weapon ignored the blonde's counter and continued to play between his legs. "Damn it, you talk too much. Why don't you sing for me instead?"

Justin furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled by the request. Nevertheless, using all the willpower he had to hold back moans of pleasure, Justin began to awkwardly sing a hymn. "O-out of the depths to T-Thee I cr—"

Giriko clasped his free hand over the blonde's mouth. "Stupid bastard! Don't make me repeat myself!" He intensified the massaging beneath Justin's pants. "_Sing_ for me."

Justin felt like he was going to explode. His mind and body were fighting over control of him; every muscle was tensed at the moment and Justin was afraid of what could happen when he relaxed. The moans were locked inside his lungs, again, since Justin was afraid to even breath.

Giriko was growing impatient. "So now you decide to be persistent, fucking brat!"

He leaned into Justin's neck and began to furiously suckle slightly above his collarbone.

It was too much for Justin's virginal body. Being felt up, having Giriko's tongue tickling his neck… It was nothing too extreme, but it was enough to make the blonde lose himself.

Finally, Justin's head reclined and he opened his mouth, letting out a long moan.

The older man laughed. "_There_ we go!"

The sigh was a relief to Justin, giving him back enough oxygen to formulate words. "Enough of thi…nngh! Aaahh!" But even then Justin couldn't bring himself to tell the heathen to stop. His muscles released and gave way to the desires of his body. The blonde's breathing became heavy and sporadic, his panting and whimpering becoming increasingly louder with Giriko's hellacious kneading. Justin's hips instinctively arched up into Giriko's eager hand, at which the older man grinned. Justin turned his head away from Giriko, giving the man access to more of his neck.

"Mm…" Justin let out an airy sigh. For the first time in a while, he allowed himself a small smile, even if it was due to submitting to the earthly pleasures that he had so solemnly swore to stay away from.

Giriko lightly traced Justin's jaw line with his lips before bringing his face up to blonde's. He locked eyes with Justin's and smirked.

"Still feeling "_holy_", priest?" Giriko sniggered.

Justin frowned and silently cursed the man for snapping him out of his current state of bliss. The Death Scythe looked away from Giriko's avid gaze and felt his cheeks become hot.

Removing his hand from Justin's pants, the older man hoisted himself up off of Justin's body.

Giriko remained staring at Justin for a long moment. Finally, he said, "I didn't know a man of your rank could be _so_ easily excited."

Justin swallowed. "Sh-shut up…"

Giriko crossed his arms and threw back his head for a laugh. "I need another drink. Bye-bye… for now."

Once more Justin was left in silence. His breathing was still easing down and his crotch still remained numb.

Justin choked back tears. Every time Giriko provoked him, Justin couldn't help but become pathetic and let himself be treated as Giriko's toy. Then, the chainsaw weapon turned on Justin and reminded him about all of the misdeeds the priest was committing.

Justin was torn. What was happening to him? Would he ever be forgiven?

He didn't know what time it was, but the young weapon felt exhausted. His head sunk into the back of the mattress and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is a little repetitive. (It gets better, I promise :))**


	5. Chapter 5: Delusions and Stories

**Longer chapter! I liked writing this one. Do read and review! 3**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Giriko loved having a buzz. Although he was fairly tolerant to pretty much any kind of alcohol by now, he sure as hell could get hammered when he wanted. That night he only finished off two bottles of… of…

Giriko shrugged. _Alcohol is fucking alcohol!_

Either way, he was curious to see how his little prisoner was holding up.

The thought of Justin brought a maniacal grin to his face. "Fuckin' priest…" Giriko chuckled. Who would have thought that he would one day finally beat the well-mannered bastard? That repulsive confidence that the boy held on to so dearly; Giriko wanted nothing more than to break it, to break _him_.

Scowling, the man shoved his hands into his coat pockets. _So why didn't I rip the little shit to pieces when I had the chance?_

Giriko would have gladly done it. No orders were given to him to keep Justin alive. But something about the blond caused Giriko to hesitate. Something inside the chainsaw weapon, an insatiable thirst, wanted to break Justin over and over. He wanted him to crack like pottery, shatter like a window. He wished for nothing more than to see that dull and poised look wiped off his face; Giriko wanted the boy's morals to be extinguished. He wanted to become the cause of Justin's downfall.  
Giriko wanted Justin all to _himself_, just so he could break him.

But even with this goal in mind, the brunette felt the hunger inside him remain. The hunger for _something_ that Giriko couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

"Get the fuck up, you prick," Giriko growled, letting the large metal door bang against the stony wall. "I've decided that you haven't been bleeding enough for my taste."

Giriko observed the shackled priest stir lazily. Justin raised his head, his monotonous blue eyes blinking curiously.

"Hello to you too," Justin mumbled. "I've been wanting to ask you a question."

Giriko walked over to the blond and looked down at him. "Spit it out, then."

"Why do you have fish hanging from the ceiling? They're making me uncomfortable."

Giriko recoiled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Justin shrugged best he could. "I dunno… I just don't like them very much."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that something was wrong with the younger man. Giriko silently surveyed Justin for a couple of seconds. He looked much paler than usual, his bright eyes unnaturally dull and apathetic. He sounded tired when he talked, and the gears that Giriko used as shackles were violently digging into the blonde's wrists. There was no way that the priest would allow his arms to go limp unless he was losing his strength.

Justin awkwardly rolled his head and gave a drained smile. "Look, they're swimming…"

Justin shivered and then stared off blankly again.

"What the fuck…?" Giriko repeated. "The hell are you talking about?"

The blonde's face bleached even more. He didn't respond. Giriko was thrown aback from Justin's extremely odd behavior. Was he really crazy? Had Giriko's little plan worked? Was he broken to the point of no return?

_No,_ the brunette shook his head. It was a hunch, but he bent down and placed the back of his palm against Justin's forehead.

Giriko's eyes expanded, his prediction correct. "Damn it, you're burning up!"

Justin scrunched his face. "I once went to the Vatican, you know…"

Hallucinations weren't rare with really high fevers. Giriko knew that much, but that story made for another day. The real kick was that the chainsaw weapon had no clue exactly _how_ high Justin's fever was.

"I'll be back," Giriko announced, although Justin was too preoccupied with the "fish" swimming on the ceiling. "I'm not done with you yet, so don't die on me, bastard."

The moment Giriko burst back into the room with one arm meticulously balancing blankets and the other holding a handful of medicine, he regretted it. _What the fuck?_ Giriko gritted his teeth together. Did he honestly just rush to go get remedies for his captive enemy? The hell?

Nevertheless, the brunette set the blankets and medicine down to the side and dexterously undid the gears that constrained Justin. His arms flopped down to his side, blood gradually flowing from the incisions around his wrists.

"Oh…" Justin silently exclaimed.

"Shut it," Giriko released the chains from the blonde's ankles. "You're one lucky bastard."

The young man curled into a fetal position and hugged his knees into his chest, a shiver running through his lean body.

"What, are you cold?"

The blonde's eyes drooped even lower. "I'm always cold here…"

"Again, it's your lucky fucking day." Giriko picked up the blankets and threw them at the boy. "Stay warm with these."

With shaking hands, Justin kicked off his shoes and attempted to unfold one of the blankets to its full size. He clearly couldn't do even _that_, so Giriko snatched the cover from Justin's hands.

Justin pouted. "I was working on it…"

"You're pissing me off." Giriko wrapped the young priest in the blanket. "Cocky bastard."

The blonde's eyes followed as the chainsaw weapon proceeded to measure out an amount of medicine.

"Here." Giriko held out the vile liquid. "Drink up."

Justin sat up and brought the medicine to his mouth. His face turned green momentarily, but nonetheless he swallowed it.

"I don't think the fish like it when you stand…" Justin pointed out.

Giriko rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez, you're hallucinating! Shut up already!"

Justin looked offended. "How dare you accuse me of doing that? I see them! The fish are _right_ there, in plain sight!"

"Oi," Giriko waved his hand in defeat. "I'm outta here. Fuck you, priest."

He turned to go towards the door but something inside him forced Giriko to remain frozen in his tracks. He could feel Justin's blue eyes on the back of his head, but that didn't bother Giriko. He became uneasy due to the fact that he didn't _want_ to leave. Giriko knew that he could go get himself a few more drinks, quench his addiction, but he couldn't bring himself to walk out the door. There was that feeling that tugged on his insides again, that strange hunger he couldn't seem to satisfy. Eventually, Giriko turned back towards the blond, and the sensation temporarily subsided.

"…Do you see them now?" Justin wondered.

Giriko clenched his fists. "Shut. Up."

"Okay…" Justin's mouth circled and then he looked off into the distance again.

Giriko's legs felt as if they moved on their own, his body feeling awkward as he plopped next to Justin on the mattress.

The older man looked to the blond for a response of some sort. Giriko loved it when Justin's face was drained with color as he struggled to hold onto his confidence. The thought made Giriko grin. Maybe he could do some touching…

"Please leave." Justin shuddered. "I don't want to get you sick."

Giriko had almost placed his hand on the Death Scythe's inner thigh, but then stopped. Compassion? Or was Giriko imagining it?

_Damn this fever…_ Giriko frowned.

"I don't give a shit about getting sick." Giriko wrapped his arms around Justin and pulled him close. "Now shut the fuck up, before I decide to saw you to pieces."

Justin squirmed somewhat before adjusting himself in the brunette's arms. Giriko looked to the younger man's face. His expression didn't change, however; it was still the same sick, tired face that he had on before.

Justin sunk deeper into Giriko's side, as if to absorb more warmth. "The last time I sat like this was with my grandma. We used to wrap ourselves up in blankets and she would read me a story…"

Giriko narrowed his eyes. "I ain't your goddamn _grandma_, priest."

Justin leaned his head into the arm that Giriko had wrapped around the blonde's shoulder. "She was the only person that ever cared for me…"

Giriko shrugged the comment off. "Come on, stop being a drama queen, you're wasting your energy with all this talking."

Justin sighed, his breath tinged with sadness. "My parents thought I was a vermin…"

"What?" The sentence had caught the chainsaw's attention.

Justin stared blankly. "My mother and father were both "normal". No weapon blood in the family, they thought. Perfect people…"

The Death Scythe looked nauseous for a moment before continuing. "When I was born, I was loved and cared for as if I were the only person in the world. My parents were happy, and I guess I was happy too, until I turned five. Then everything went downhill…"

Giriko knitted his brow. "…Yeah, and…?"

Justin uncovered one of his arms from the mass of blankets and held it up in front of him. "And this happened…" The guillotine blade sprouted from Justin's forearm, still as sharp and menacing as ever. Giriko fought back the bloodlust that ran through his veins whenever he saw Justin's weapon form.

"My parents didn't know what had happened. Where was their beautiful little boy who played outside in the yard, chasing the dog? Being five, I had no idea what was going on. All I thought about was, "Mommy and Daddy aren't smiling anymore". I tried to show them that I was the same son they always thought I was, but they slowly began to neglect me."

"They were embarrassed to even bring me to social gatherings, or when they had friends over the house, they would send me to my room. I remember crying for countless nights over why I wasn't being loved anymore. They didn't let me go outside to play. They kept the dog away from me. My parents constantly asked themselves what they had done to deserve a son who turned into a guillotine. A _guillotine_, for God's sakes! A device used to execute people by severing off their _heads_. "I don't ever want to see those disgusting blades again," my mom would scold. The gruesome reality eventually caused my parents to crack. They dismissed me as some kind of vermin, a curse to them. Not a son, a _curse_."

"At school, it wasn't any better. Some kids would laugh and point, "there's the creepy boy!". Others would run away in fear. My own friends turned away from me too. I was alone…"

Justin paused for a moment, as if letting everything sink in. Giriko watched as young man looked off into the distance, reliving scenes of his past in his head.

"We visited my grandmother one week, but the first thing my parents did was lock me in the room I was assigned. I cried for a while, especially because I had learned to hate myself too. Always being sent off to my room, separated from people; all thanks to the fact that I was a stupid weapon. Eventually my door unlocked and I found my grandmother standing in the doorway. She didn't look down on me, but instead came over and comforted me. I remember how she brought in one of her old record players and told me, "Music always makes me feel better. It's something you know will always be there for you.""

"My grandma became my best friend. It sounds pathetic but it's the truth. I followed her advice and found salvation in music. When she gave me a CD player for my birthday, I had my headphones in constantly."

Giriko scowled. "You still do…"

Justin touched his ears. "Yes, but thanks to _you_, now they're broken."

"So is your i-pod." Giriko added, smirking.

Justin frowned, but eventually ignored it and continued with his story. "My grandmother passed away when I was nine. My parents continued to treat me like trash, so I found myself packing up and running away. Not like anyone cared for me anyways…"

"My grandma talked to me about Death City, a place where meisters _and_ weapons existed together. She told me there were other boys and girls like me. So the only task ahead of me was to find this City and make it safely inside."

"I remember getting there and feeling like I was part of something again. Once I became a Death Scythe, I devoted my life to serving Shinigami-sama. He is a truly compassionate soul…"

Silence followed close afterwards. Giriko smirked. "You done with your story time, priest?"

Justin blinked sleepily. "Yes, I suppose I am. I'm surprised you even listened. I think you're the first person I've ever talked to about my past…"

Giriko didn't know how to react. He felt like he had been granted an honor of some sorts. It was… different.

Justin readjusted himself in Giriko's arms and shut his eyes. "I'd like to sleep now; I think the fish are tired too…"

The older man felt as the blonde's breathing soften and become relaxed. The chainsaw stayed in this position for a while, noticing every small detail of the boy's face. His short, wavy blond hair that was currently more messy than normal; his clean, light skin that looked soft in the shadows; the gentle curves of his jaw line and face structure…

Giriko found himself removing the white zucchetto hat that sat on top of Justin's head and tossing it to the floor, grinning as he buried his face in the young man's hair. Giriko inhaled Justin's scent, something clean yet sweet. He pulled the blond in even closer, tightening his embrace around the boy's thin frame.

Justin stirred slightly. "...Giriko?"

"Shut up and go to sleep, you little shit." The brunette growled, burying his face in Justin's silky hair.

The Death Scythe brought a hand up and weakly pushed Giriko's face away from his head. Justin looked up, his light blue eyes expressionless.

"Don't look at me like that, you bastard." Giriko snapped, finding himself suddenly captivated by the young man's eyes. "You have a fever. Don't try to mess with me, fucker."

Justin yawned and sank back into his position. "Okay. But at least save me the pain of having dreams about that foul language of yours…"

Giriko gritted his teeth together. "Why you…"

"Shh." Justin quieted.

The command was enough to make Giriko snap. How dare that damned priest order him around! He hooked his arm around the blonde's neck and squeezed, inducing a startled gasp from the young man. Justin brought his hands up to try to pry Giriko's arm away from his neck, but in his feeble state his attempts were dismal.

"Don't fuck with me, punk." Giriko snarled in the priest's ear. "You're pissing me off."

"L-let me go…" Justin barely choked out.

But Giriko didn't want to let go. He couldn't help that he loved dominating over his enemy. The Death scythe that had beaten Giriko multiple times was having a taste of his own foul medicine. The older man felt blood thirst surge through his veins.

Giriko grinned. "What's wrong, _Justin_? Wanna to say something?"

Justin's face began to turn a shade of blue. He fought for any intake of oxygen, but Giriko's grip around his neck was too tight.

The blonde's eyes fluttered as he began to lose consciousness. As much as Giriko wanted to kill him, he released his hold and let Justin fall limp against him. He didn't understand: why couldn't he bring himself to slaughter the punk?

"Next time you won't be so fucking _lucky_." Giriko yawned. "Man, you're a piece of work, priest; I'm exhausted."

Justin didn't respond, his panting a clear indicator that he was still trying to regain his breath. His hand gripped the cross that he wore around his neck and he brought it to his lips.

"Dear God, please help Thy servant regain his health so that he can finally leave this hell…" Justin whispered.

Giriko looked down on the guillotine weapon before letting his lips curl into a wicked smile. He brought his mouth next to Justin's ear and chuckled.

"Your "god" isn't going to help you." The brunette shook his head. "There's no escaping this place, little priest."

Justin's eyes watered up. "…Allow me to sleep, please. I don't feel well."

Giriko stroked Justin's hair. "You could've fallen asleep a while ago, dumbfuck."

Justin bowed his head and glared at the chainsaw. "Stop touching m—ow!"

Giriko had grabbed a handful of Justin's blond locks and pulled. "I'll do whatever the hell I want to do with you. How many times do I need to tell you to shut the fuck up? Huh? Do you wanna die?"

Justin gritted his teeth together. "Leave me be! Giriko!"

The brunette released the blond and rubbed his hair soothingly. Justin remained calm, no longer trying to be rid of Giriko's touch.

_About time that ass-kissing priest stopped struggling. _Giriko thought as he rested his cheek against the boy's sweet hair. He shut his eyes and passed out shortly afterwards.

* * *

**I wanted to make Justin's past kind of sad. I don't know, I just imagine him with a childhood worth forgetting.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams of Freedom

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

The first thing Justin felt when he woke up was his achy muscles and pulsating headache. He felt hot underneath the heap of cloth that he was wrapped in, but at the same time had those permanent chills that accompanied fevers.

Justin's eyes felt heavy. He thought back to the day before, but could only remember vague details. Giriko had brought him medicine and blankets; Giriko almost choked him to death; Giriko wouldn't stop touching Justin's hair…

Justin's face reddened. Why did this man have to be the only thing the guillotine recalled from the day before?

A light snore startled the blond. Oh, and he had slept in Giriko's embrace last night too.

Justin carefully turned his head to look up at the sleeping man. It was surprising, really; he actually looked peaceful. His neck was arched back and his mouth was opened slightly, from which another quiet snore escaped. His normally angry-look didn't seem to exist in this state.

Justin smiled to himself. "Who knew…"

Suddenly, the blond froze as an epiphany formed in his head. Giriko was asleep, and from the looks of it, he wasn't waking up anytime soon. That meant…

"I can get out of here…!" Justin muttered under his breath. The possibility of escaping at the moment made him want to get down on his knees and thank God for not forgetting about him.

Now determined, Justin meticulously began to unravel the blankets he was settled in. It proved to be a difficult task, and the blond thought that at times he would wake Giriko with the constant movement. But Justin succeeded in ridding himself of the thick sheets and not waking up the older man.

Holding his breath, Justin carefully inched himself away from Giriko. One of his enemy's arms was loosely flopped over Justin's shoulders, so the priest made sure to gently set the arm on to the heap of blankets, giving the illusion that Justin was still there.

Finally Justin felt his feet step onto the cold ground and the air around him become chilly. He shivered, a nauseous feeling building up inside him. For a moment, he wished to be back in Giriko's warm embrace, but he hastily shook the idea from his head. He was finally given a chance to escape; to escape from all this _sin_.

Justin kept his eyes on Giriko the whole time while he scooted over to the large metal door.

The guillotine blade shot out of his forearm, a "_shink_" sound momentarily interrupting the silence. Justin cursed mutely as Giriko stirred for a moment, but then started snoring again.

Facing the metal exit, Justin knew the only way to get through it was to cut it down. Either that or find the keys Giriko most likely kept in his pocket.

Exhaling, Justin brought his bladed arm up and leapt towards the door. His fever was taking a toll on his body, but he was able to slice through the metal, pieces of the door falling everywhere.

Obviously the loud crashes from Justin's attack on the door caused Giriko to jump. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and then blinked sleepily. His gaze then set on Justin, who was immobile and staring.

Giriko's face darkened. "…Where do you think you're going…?"

Justin didn't stop and wait; he turned into the foreign hallway and bolted out of there.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY LITTLE FUCK!" Giriko's voice bellowed behind Justin. The blond didn't stop though. Panic took over him as his sick muscles began to give out and he began to feel disoriented.

_No, I have to get out of here! _Justin prayed his body would hold out just until he got outside this building. His legs felt like they were on fire as he turned into another connected hallway.

Glancing behind him, Justin saw the chainsaw weapon coming towards him at full speed. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if he got re-captured.

"Oh God, please allow me to exit out of this horrid place!" Justin desperately clutched the cross around his neck for comfort as his legs carried him down yet another unfamiliar hallway.

The noise of metal scraping against the floor intensified as Giriko neared. The older man had an unfair advantage with his chainsaw legs giving him speed.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY?" Giriko's voice boomed. "I'VE WAITED 800 YEARS FOR A SHIT LIKE YOU. I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES, YOU FUCKING PRIEST!"

Justin wished he still had his music and headphones. All the surrounding noise bounced off the walls of the building like Madness, trying to work its way into Justin's head.

For a minute, Justin allowed himself to actually get scared. He didn't know where he was going, he was sick, and he was probably going to die if Giriko caught him, which wasn't an unlikely possibility. Where was all the strength he had before?

Justin's heart sank as he heard a door further down the hallway creak open, two figures emerging, clothed in Arachnophobia black robes. They noticed the sound and turned towards the blond running in their direction.

The shorter one exclaimed, "Justin! We found you!"

When he heard his name, Justin was completely taken aback. He had almost stopped running. How did these two goons know his name?

Justin raised his guillotine arm. "P-please move and no harm will come to you!"

The taller robed figure put his hands up in reassurance. "Wait! It's us," He removed his mask before Justin could attack them.

A man with a scar across his face, glasses, and messy silver-gray hair flashed a halfhearted smile. "It took us long enough to find you, didn't it, Marie?"

The mask came off the second individual, revealing a woman with an eye patch and blond hair. "Stein and I were sent by Shinigami-sama to look for you. We couldn't track your soul wavelength too well; we thought something terrible had happened!"

Justin came to a halt a few feet away from them, completely forgetting about his chasing predator.

_Is this a dream?_ Justin wondered. It seemed too good to be true. Professor Stein and Marie, standing right in front of him. He was saved. _Saved._

"…I-I…" Justin choked out, suddenly feeling incredible dizzy and nauseous. He collapsed to the floor, immediately afterwards swarmed by the two allies trying to help him.

Marie looked at Justin, worry tinting her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Justin's vision blurred. He felt a hand on his forehead, and then Stein said, "He's running a fever. I'm not sure how long he's been like this but it's crucial that we get him back to Death City right away. His wounds are also bad. For all we know, he could have an infection."

"Who the _fuck_ are you two?" Justin heard Giriko's angry voice echo throughout the room as he caught up to the lot.

Justin's sight blurred even more; silhouettes the only thing he could make out. Marie stood and said, "We're with Shibusen and we work for Shinigami-sama."

"What?" Giriko roared. "How the hell did you find this place?"

"That is none of your concern." Stein responded. "We'll come back to deal with you later."

The sound of a chainsaw worsened Justin's nausea. "Damn you ass-kissers from Death City! That shitty Father is _mine_. Do you fucking hear me? He's not going anywhere!"

"Back off." Stein responded calmly. "Or you'll regret it."

Giriko laughed. "Regret it? You're really starting to piss me off, you pricks!"

Marie held her ground, her arm transforming into a giant hammer-like object. She looked at Stein. "Do we have another choice?"

Justin stared into the professor's green eyes. Stein studied the blond for a long moment before saying, "…I don't think we do. Let's make this quick then, Marie."

She nodded. "Right."

Stein set Justin's head down lightly. "Hang in there, Justin. We'll take care of this guy. You'll be home in no time."

Stein turned to face Giriko, who was waiting fervently for a fight.

"Won't give him up, huh?" The chainsaw weapon sneered. "I'll have to take him back then! Get ready to die!"

Stein fixed his glasses and Marie transformed into her full weapon form. Once Stein gripped the handle of the hammer, he grinned madly.

"Hm, I suppose that I'll just have to dissect you then."

Justin didn't really know what happened afterwards. He felt tired, his head pounding, his eyes barely open. He could hear yelling and crashes, but that was all. There wasn't much more than he could make out. Even the boy's thoughts were jumbled.

Justin could have easily passed out at any moment, but something inside him wanted to stay awake, at least until the end of the fight between Stein and Giriko.

_Giriko…_ the name boomed in his head. He was such an odd man; _extremely_ dangerous and capricious, but something about him…

Justin shut his eyes tightly, ridding the crooked thought in his mind. He simply couldn't afford to think like that. He was better than that…

An explosion shook the building, chunks of rumble sprinkling down from the ceiling. Justin covered his head, but nothing came.

The whole area was motionless and mute. _Who won...? _Justin was itching to know.

Footsteps broke the stillness, but no other sound was heard. No voices, nothing.

Justin felt a chill travel down his spine… what if… what if it _wasn't_ Stein and Marie?

With each slow step, Justin could feel fear growing inside him. He shook it from his head. _No, Marie is a Death scythe and Stein is the best meister to ever graduate from Shibusen, right? _Justin thought in an attempt to comfort himself.

But when the steps suddenly came to a halt next to him, Justin could barely make himself turn over towards whoever was there.

When the person spoke, Justin felt the terror engulf his trembling frame.

"Thought otherwise didn't you, dipshit?" Giriko hissed.

Justin yelped as two powerful hands flipped him over on his back. Giriko's face was unpleasantly furious, his eyes satanic.

Justin's lip quivered as he choked back a sob. He was going to die.

Giriko pinned the blonde's wrists down and straddled him. "Well? Aren't you going to say something, priest?"

Justin opened his mouth slightly, but no audible words came out.

Giriko's mouth twisted into a crazed grin. "Is the Father afraid? Did he think that his God was going to pull him out of this mess?" He cooed.

"…Don't kill me…" Justin whispered under his breath.

Giriko cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "Hahaha! Who would've thought that a suck-up like you would be afraid to die! Don't you fucking _worship_ Death, brat? I've fucked with your mind good, didn't I? Ha!"

Justin gasped when one of Giriko's hands shot out and gripped Justin around the neck. He squeezed, his grin widening.

"I can't believe you were once my match," Giriko's voice was tinged with poison as he revved his saw leg. "So I'll just have to finish you off painfully and find someone else!"

Justin's eyes darted around frantically. There was no way out. Giriko was right about everything; Justin had become, in simple words, pathetic.

Closing his eyes, the blond opened his mouth and screamed. This was what he had been degraded to. This was how weak he was. Disappointment, failure, _pathetic_.

"NO!" Justin yelled. "NO!"

Giriko's cold smile was the last thing he saw before waking up again.

* * *

**Yay, Stein and Marie! I love those two :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Delirious

**Short chapter. I know, the characters are probably OOC (especially Justin).. I hope it doesn't take away from the story!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

"No!" Justin screamed hysterically, tears pouring down his face. "I don't want to die, please, I don't want to die yet!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stein rushed over to the boy's side, holding him down on the cot he was settled in. "Justin, look at me, look!"

Marie ran inside the room, her eyes wide. "What's going on?"

Stein struggled to keep the priest from jerking around in the bed. "Marie, a little help would be appreciated…!"

She wore a surprised look. "Oh, sorry!"

Darting over, the woman took Justin's face between her hands, holding his head still.

"Justin, calm down," Marie said gently. "You're safe now."

The blond stopped his thrashing, but Stein saw that his eyes indicated otherwise. His normally bored and calm blue eyes were no longer there, his pupils reduced to terrified dots that bounced around in his eye like a pinball.

Marie noticed this too, so she made sure to hold his eye contact for a little bit.

"You're okay." Her gaze was soft and unmoving. "No one is going to hurt you."

As Justin returned to his senses, he hastily brought a hand up to wipe away the salty droplets on his cheek.

Stein sighed. "You just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Where am I?" Justin asked.

"The infirmary in Death City," Marie explained. "We finished that guy off, but you were passed out when we got back to you."

Justin's head sank into the feathery pillow. He dropped his gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I allowed myself to be defeated in battle and captured… Shinigami-sama must be so disgusted by me…"

Stein frowned. "Hey, don't get down on yourself. Shinigami-sama was worried about you. We all thought you were dead."

Justin sniffled, but kept his eyes reverted. Marie shot the Professor a concerned glance, but Stein gave her a nod as if saying, _"I'll take care of it."_

"I'm going to go talk with Azusa." Marie announced. "And Tezca. Bye."

Stein pretended to check the IVs that were attached to the guillotine's arm. Justin was unresponsive still.

_Something must have happened to him while he was kept prisoner._ Stein furrowed his eyebrows. _If Justin is in this kind of mood, then something bad must have happened…_

"Justin," Stein called. "What happened?"

The boy lazily turned his head. "…Nothing."

Stein sighed. "Listen, I'm just trying to help you out. If only you could expla—"

"I said nothing." Justin repeated strictly. He then proceeded to clasp his hands together and mumble a prayer under his breath.

Stein shook his head. _Probably should let him be… He is one of Shinigami-sama's Death Scythes. I guess he can take care of himself…_

"Where are my clothes?" Justin demanded suddenly.

Stein's mouth circled. "Oh. We had to take them off in order to bandage you up. Plus, they were already torn and threadbare. Sorry about that."

The blond nodded silently. "…Could you do me a favor, Stein-san?"

Stein perked up. "Yes, what is it?"

Justin stared out the window into the fading sunset. "Could you please bring me some music?"

A light bulb lit up over the scientist's head. Stein wondered how different it must be to hear people, since Justin's earphones had been missing even when Stein and Marie stumbled upon him.

"I'll find something as soon as I can." Stein agreed. "For now, just try to rest up."

Justin smiled slightly. "Thank you."

As Stein headed out the door, he couldn't stop trying to analyze Justin. His whole attitude just seemed off… _What happened?_ Stein repeated the question in his head over and over. It wasn't going to help if he thought about it, so the professor switched over to focusing on trying to get a music player for the blond.


	8. Chapter 8: Drowned

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Giriko was too drunk to function. Yup, he had been drinking himself completely _shitfaced_ every night… maybe it wasn't _every_ night, but Giriko didn't give a rat's ass about anything anymore.

Regardless, he was completely and utterly hammered.

"Yo Giriko!" One of his friends slapped him on the shoulder. "I don't remember the last time we've drank like this together!"

"Aw yeah, this is the life…!" One of the other men agreed. The group laughed.

Giriko eyed his beer bottle. "Well I fucking have more time now."

"Damn right!" one said. "Don't have to worry about that Shibusen guy anymore, right?"

Giriko's face dropped. He scowled, slamming his bottle down on the table. "If you mention him ever again, I'll make sure that it's the _last_ fucking word you say." He growled.

The group became silent. Giriko quickly downed his bottle of beer to erase any thoughts of Justin that popped into his head. How long had it been since he escaped? Two weeks?

_The only reason he got away was because of those two ass-kissing Shinigami bastards!_ Giriko could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

"…So, uh, did you guys see the fight last night?"

Giriko rolled his eyes. "Ah, fuck this. I'm outta here."

He didn't even shoot a glance at his comrades before storming out of the room inebriated.

Barely making it to his own bedroom, Giriko flopped onto his mattress and buried his face into his pillow.

The alcohol flowing through his veins caused Giriko to lose his perception and coordination, but his mind was still fixated on Justin.

"Damn him!" Giriko groused. "Why won't that shitty Father get out of my head already?"

It wasn't a big deal, after all. Giriko had already succeeded in torturing him, maybe not satisfying his bloodlust, but he could kill any goddamn person he wanted. Sure, he didn't rip apart his _main_ rival, but he never _obsessed_ about any enemy.

"Fuck him, fuck him, fuck that little shit!" Giriko cursed. What made Justin Law so special? He was just another weapon, another person to toy with!

Giriko's head pounded as he began to lose hold on his consciousness. The headache wasn't helping with his problem either. And getting drunk all the time did nothing except make him feel miserable. To top it all off, that mysterious feeling was back, and Giriko had to deal with trying to satisfy that hunger as well.

_Justin, Justin, Justin. _The name flowed through the man's head like a song. Giriko was losing it. The odd emotion welled up in the pit of his stomach once more, and Giriko again let out a string of curses.

The headache, the alcohol, the feelings, Justin…

Justin, Justin, _Justin_.

It was then that Giriko knew one thing: he wanted the priest back. He wanted him to be _his_, and no one else's; not Shibusen's, not Shinigami's… Just Giriko's.

But why Giriko wanted him so desperately, he didn't dare think about.

_I need him._ Giriko concluded, finally giving into the alcohol's influences.


	9. Chapter 9: Discovered

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Justin's earphones were blaring music, blocking out any and every other sound that surrounded him. He smiled to himself, embracing the melodies and beats that flowed into his ears. There was nothing better than the noise of music. Such sweet noise.  
It was just another ordinary day in the priest's life. He was ordered by Shinigami-sama to rest and relax, so Justin was doing so. A few weeks had passed by since the day he escaped, but to him, it felt like yesterday.  
Justin blushed. He didn't want to think it but it was unavoidable; no matter how much he begged God for forgiveness of his sins, the thoughts of Giriko and the way he made Justin feel always came back to haunt him.

The blond groaned and turned up the volume of his music even higher.

_I should find something to do._ Justin continued to walk his path. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone running towards him, waving his or her arms frantically.

Justin paused and glanced at the person, a man who wore a giant bear mask over his entire head: Tezca.

"Hello." Justin greeted him. "How are you?"

The only problem was that the blond couldn't read Tezca's lips, thanks to that giant headpiece he constantly wore.  
Justin assumed that the other Death Scythe had begun talking to him, since he was making gestures with his hands. So the priest simply stood there with a blank look on his face, until Tezca motioned for Justin to follow him.

"I actually have somewhere to go…" Justin lied sheepishly. The blond wasn't in the mood to talk with this ally, whose lips Justin couldn't even read.

But Tezca insisted. He grabbed Justin's arm and playfully began to drag him along, until the blond decided to finally follow the other scythe.

_Better than doing nothing, I suppose._ Justin shrugged. He looked over at his companion and sighed.

Tezca apparently heard and crossed his arms, his head cocked to the side.

Justin forced a smile. "Oh, I'm just a little tired. Please, keep talking."

The blond couldn't tell if he did continue talking or not, but it didn't make a difference either way.

They walked around the city and Justin was surprised to see the sun had already begun to set. The two strolled down a familiar street, and Tezca stopped at a building. It took Justin a moment to realize that it was _his_ apartment. No wonder the street was nostalgic.

"Oh, this is my place." Justin stupidly admitted. Well what else was he supposed to say?

Tezca nodded and entered the building, Justin following close behind him.

_Maybe he asked if he could come over for dinner or coffee…_ Justin wondered uneasily. He wasn't in the mood for that, but he felt bad if he told Tezca off too.

As they approached Justin's residence, the priest decided he should just politely tell Tezca that he was tired and wanted to pray by himself. Yes, that seemed like a plan…

Justin got his keys out to his apartment door and unlocked it. Before Tezca could follow him inside though, Justin nonchalantly blocked the doorway and sheepishly smiled.

"Uh, I know you probably were hoping to sit down and chat a little more, but I'm quite exhausted and I'd like to just be left alo—hey!"

With a quick movement, Tezca reached out and pulled Justin's earphones out of his ears. Justin wasn't sure whether to be angry or not, but he was shocked for sure.

Justin was too occupied with his loss of music that he didn't notice that Tezca had managed to enter inside of the residence, shutting the door behind him.

"Please, Tezca-san," Justin gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry I haven't been completely tuned into what you were saying, but I just want to get some rest."

A faint "_click_" sounded throughout the room; Tezca locked the door.

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. _Is he refusing to leave unless we talk? Is he that mad at me?_

The blond gave the other man one of his most sympathetic grins. "Tezca-san, I know you're a good friend, and I apologize for not being equally as kind back to you. How about we go to a café tomorrow morning? If you could just let me be for tonight, I'd be extremely grateful…"

What followed afterwards surprised Justin: Tezca was hunched over, laughing hysterically. The sounds weren't too clear from underneath the headpiece, but the blond could tell that Tezca was in hysterics over _something_.

Justin could take it anymore. "Tezca-san, leave! Now!"

The man straightened back up and brought his hands to take off his bear-head. Justin's eyes widened. _Tezca never takes that mask off…!_

The large bear-head was lifted, Justin curiously looking to finally see the man's identity.

The mask came off, and Justin felt his body go weak.

"G-Giriko…?"


	10. Chapter 10: Dulcet Sounds

**I'm going to warn you now, there is, uh, _strong sexual behavior_ in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Justin instantly brought his arm up in defense, a blade protruding from his forearm. He backed away a couple of steps and steadied himself by leaning against the back of his couch.

"W-what are you doing here?" Justin swallowed dryly. His enemy, the man who Justin was trying to wipe out of his memory, was standing in front of him, flesh and bone, in his apartment. For a moment Justin thought he was having a dream. No, more like a nightmare.

Giriko scowled, his eyes fixated on the guillotine blade. Then he brought his gaze up, his brown eyes locking with Justin's blue ones.

"I told you already: I'm not done with you, little priest." He responded.

Justin took a deep breath and stood up straighter. He wasn't going to let the past degrade his present morals. He was stronger than Giriko; he wasn't going to be scared of him.

"You won't get very far. I'm surprised the Shibusen force hasn't stopped you by now. Well, in due time I suppose. How did you manage to get into Death City?"

Giriko smirked. "I have a few witches that do me favors. Soul Protect isn't only meant for them, you know. And _this_," he motioned to the bear-head on the floor. "That Tezca guy has a shitload of them. But that doesn't matter, does it?"

Justin frowned. "I'll make sure I don't lose against you this time."

Giriko's eyes widened, a Cheshire grin exploding on his face. "Haha! Fuck, that was almost too funny! You cocky bastard, you've already _lost_!"

The blond was disturbed by Giriko's statement. He clenched his fists. "G-get out of here, Giriko."

The brunette took a casual step forward, his eyes unmoving from Justin's. Justin raised his arm menacingly, as to warn Giriko to not come any further.

"I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." Giriko chuckled, advancing another step towards the blonde. "At least not without you."

Justin brushed the threat off. "I'll end you if you come any closer, heretic!"

Giriko's face darkened. "Really? Because I don't think you have the guts to do it. Or the _strength_."

The sounds of a chainsaw broke the calm silence as Giriko's saw foot revved up. He furiously kicked at Justin, but the blonde jumped in time to dodge the attack.

The brunette cackled riotously. "Can't run anywhere this time, can you?"

Another strike was made at Justin, this time at his gut. The blonde hastily stepped back in time once more.

"What?" Giriko swiped again with his leg, Justin dodging again. "Aren't you gonna fight back, you little fuck? Let's dance!"

Justin frowned, narrowing his eyes harshly. _I have to end this quickly, or at least take it outside,_ Justin thought. _My place will be destroyed if this fight continues!_

There was an opening, and the priest took it. He bound over to the door, but Giriko blocked the entryway with yet another blow with his saw leg.

"You're starting to really piss me off!" Giriko displayed a row of sharp teeth. "Why… why don't you understand…"

Justin noticed a change in the older man's face. His dark aura wavered a little, his eyes suggesting that he was trying to fight against saying whatever he was going to say.

Justin bounced back, away from Giriko. The man clenched his fists and began to shake in frustration.

He rose his gaze back up and yelled, "Damn it, Justin! Why don't you understand that I want to fucking be with you!"

The blonde's jaw dropped slightly as Giriko's words swirled inside his head. What did they mean? Justin blinked a couple of times, trying to see how all those words fit into a sentence. Giriko wanted him… wanted to be with him…

Was it good or bad? What did he mean by it?

Giriko dropped his arms to the side, breathing heavily from the short fight. "Look what you've fucking done to me, you prick…"

"W-what are you saying?" Justin held his defensive stance.

Giriko kept his eyes glued to Justin. "I-I need you…"

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. Did Giriko just stutter?

Retracting his blade, Justin relaxed, turning his head away from the man. "I don't understand you at all. What are you saying?"

Giriko stomped his foot. "You cocky bastard! Do I have to speak in fucking Latin or something for you to get this?"

Justin glared. "No. But you could minimize the cursing."

Giriko's eyes flared. "You little shit! I'll… I'll kill… damn…"

"What?" Justin pretended not to hear him, sticking his earphones back in his ears.

This only seemed to enrage Giriko even more. Justin smirked to himself, feeling accomplished to have finally returned to being his enemy's rival; always making him mad.

Justin turned away from the fuming man. "As I said before, you'd best leave right now unless you want to spend the rest of your life rotting in a jail cell. Or maybe they'll send you to Hell directly."

But the blond had acting too confidently, thinking that Giriko would at most just try to attack him from behind, which Justin expected.

Justin felt movement from behind him and proceeded to rapidly counterattack Giriko. He spun around only to be yanked down to the floor, a sharp pain exploding around his wrists.

"You shouldn't be so smug, Father." Giriko chuckled.

Justin hissed at the stinging around his wrists. He tried again to separate his hands, but yelped at the burning that followed.  
Glancing up at his hands, Justin saw the chains that had entangled his wrists together. The sharp teeth on the chains had driven into Justin's wrists, causing blood to stream down his hands profusely.

"Burn in Hell, Heretic!" Justin spat. He felt himself get yanked by the chains around his wrists and flipped over on his back.

Giriko loomed over him. "Fuck you, brat. I was trying to explain how I felt about you, and you just tell me to fucking _burn_. You little shit! I'll tear you up…!"

Justin kicked, but he was pinned down when Giriko straddled him. Justin retained his icy stare as Giriko's leaned in close to the blonde's face. The chainsaw weapon's eyes were fierce, as always, but he appeared to relax for a moment. His hazelnut colored eyes captivated Justin for a quick second, making him redden.

_Stop blushing, Justin!_ The priest told himself. _He's nothing to be blushing over!_

"Tell me something, priest." Giriko's breath tickled Justin's skin. "What if I told you I missed you?" For the first time ever, Justin noticed a hint of veracity in the other weapon's voice.

Justin gaped. What was he supposed to say to the man who kidnapped and tortured him?

To the man who made butterflies flutter in his stomach?

The blonde looked into the chainsaw's eyes. They stared back at Justin, patiently awaiting his response.

"G-Giriko." Justin stammered. "I-I…"

He was cut off as Giriko pressed his lips suddenly against the blonde's. Although it had happened before, Justin felt that this time something sparked inside of him. Something different than last time, and the boy instantly wanted it more than anything in the world.  
Giriko twirled his tongue around Justin's, pushing his own inside the blonde's mouth. He brought one arm around the blonde's waist and pulled the light body closer to his, deepening the kiss. The chains around Justin's wrists dug into his flesh once more from being lifted up and the priest broke the kiss involuntarily.

Giriko chuckled softly. "Got a bedroom, Father?"

Justin's pale blue eyes widened. "Y-yes, I do..." Suddenly: "W-what are you going to do?"

The man narrowed his eyes lustfully. "I don't know yet. But I'll make it fucking good."

It wasn't like Justin had the choice of whether or not to follow behind the chainsaw; he was painfully chained and not even his blade could help him as Giriko carried him to his bedroom.

"Please put me down." The blond squirmed.

Giriko smirked and threw Justin onto his bed. He undid the restraints around Justin's wrists in a split-second, but all too quickly pinned the guillotine's arms to the side. Straddling the priest, Giriko dove into an intense kiss, much more passionate and eager than the last one. During the next break for air, the older man took the risk of entwining his arms around the blond: one around the waist, the other hand cupping his head. Giriko was expecting another fight to break out, but instead he was surprised to feel Justin's hands snaking up his back.

Giriko pulled away for a moment, grinning at the Death scythe's waiting expression. "So?"

Justin cocked his head. "So… what?"

The chainsaw leaned into Justin's face once more, brushing their noses, then their lips together. Justin was about to lean into a kiss when Giriko backed off.

The blond turned a bright shade of pink. "O-oh, I thought…"

"You never answered my question, you dumbfuck."

Justin's opened his mouth, and then shut it. Giriko could almost see the emotions running through the guillotine as he thought. It wasn't a crucial question, but Giriko needed to know. He just _needed_ to.

Then, with a rare smile, Justin whispered, "I… I think I missed you too."

Giriko gawked at the blonde's quiet response. His heart fluttered in his chest, a feeling that he had never felt before. Nonetheless, it was strange yet satisfying. He somehow felt as if a weight that had been there for 800 years was lifted off his shoulders. Giriko's pupils shrunk. He brought his hand up to his chest, where the aching had ceased. It was the source of the insatiable hunger that always haunted him, and now it was gone.

Giriko scooped the blond up into his arms and pressed their lips together, this time more gently, more lovingly. The older man was shocked at Justin's sudden yearning, lacing his fingers into Giriko's hair and pulling the chainsaw closer into him.

Giriko chuckled and took advantage of the boy's eagerness, running his tongue along the blonde's lips before tenderly biting down on his lower lip. Justin instigated a quiet moan as Giriko began to suck on his lower lip.

Justin broke the kiss for a moment, his head spinning. The war within him raged on, both sides fighting for the blonde's morals. Justin knew that he should resist against this man, that he should fight his enemy and have him caught by the Shibusen troops. After all, Giriko had kept Justin as a prisoner; the blond knew that he shouldn't give in easily to the man who made his life miserable. Justin was better than that. He should act holy and devoted, not steep down to this heretic's level.

But as the priest looked into the chainsaw's chocolaty eyes, he knew that if he were to live his life according to the rules, he could never rest easy. Ever since his escape, Justin's mind teamed with thoughts about Giriko and his chest throbbed whenever he recalled the man's appearance. Of course these emotions were almost instantly concealed, but Justin didn't want to hide it any longer. He wanted all the wonderful carnal feelings that Giriko gave him; he didn't want to stop.

This time, Justin pulled the chainsaw into a kiss. Giriko, using his weight as leverage, pressed his body against Justin's. The blond gasped when he felt Giriko's groin rub up against his. The friction was enough to cause the guillotine's pants to tighten.

Still kissing the blond, Giriko brought his hands down to the priest's pants and began to fumble with trying to get them undone. In return, Justin grasped the older man's dress shirt and tugged.

Giriko left the guillotine's pants alone for the meantime and proceeded to strip the blond of his priestly garments. The moment Justin's robes came off, Giriko turned back to removing the black pants around Justin's waist.

Justin felt his face become hot as the harsh _"clink!" _of his buckle rang through the room as Giriko threw it to the floor. The older man stared deeply into Justin's blue eyes.

"You taste sweet." Giriko creamily chuckled, moving his face down Justin's body, pulling the priest's lower garments off. "I wonder if you taste as good down here…"

Justin was a moment too late at figuring out what Giriko was going to do.

"G-Giriko!" Justin gasped as the brunette licked the head of his exposed member. Giriko let out another quiet laugh before opening his mouth and taking Justin in.

Justin's mouth opened and his head reclined before he released a moan of pleasure. The sensation was obviously new to the priest; he had never been touched down there. With each suck, Justin felt more and more delight, not caring that he was indulging himself in lust. The blond moaned louder, gripping Giriko's spiky hair in his hands. Giriko gave Justin an aperçu before taking his mouth away from the guillotine's hard shaft; the chainsaw wasn't done with him yet.

Justin panted, his eyes wild and fervent. "Why…why'd you stop?"

The chainsaw licked his lips. "I have something better in mind." Justin felt Giriko's hands grip his hips as he was flipped over on his stomach.

"Please." Justin begged. "Keep going…"

Giriko laughed and kissed the young man's neck. "You're a naughty little priest, you know that?"

The guillotine's face turned a deep red. He opened his mouth in protest but closed it shortly afterwards. Giriko's words were true, after all.

"Open up your legs." Giriko adjured.

Justin glanced up at the brunette. "I don't understand…"

"There's nothing _to_ understand!" Giriko suddenly snapped, his voice impatient. "I'm gonna fuck you, got it?"

Justin didn't even need to respond, since Giriko forced the blonde's legs open, not being afraid to use his strength. The boy couldn't help but tremble, but he wanted it; he wanted it bad. His once, chaste mind tried desperately to anchor the young priest to reality, but the newfound sin that Justin now dwelled in tainted these thoughts, turning his focus only to Giriko.

Giriko narrowed his eyes, holding up three fingers. "I don't know how tight you are down here but it'll help get you ready, okay?"

Justin's eyes expanded. "I don't even know what you're talking about…"

The chainsaw sighed and shook his head. "I'm sticking my fingers up your ass, Justin." He said bluntly.

The blond blinked. "...Will it hurt?"

Giriko couldn't help but grin at the guillotine's innocence. "The important thing is to just relax."

Justin nodded. "I-I'll try."

Giriko stuck the three digits into his mouth, coating them in saliva. His hand slid between the Death Scythe's cheeks, at which the boy gasped and tightened his muscles in an automatic response.

"Relax." Giriko repeated, finding the tight opening. He pressed his first finger in.

Justin groaned, but nodded for Giriko to continue.

The heretic didn't wait. He shoved his second finger up into Justin, this time causing the blond to cry out. Giriko scissored the blonde's insides, twisting his fingers and curling them rapidly.

"Ooh God! I don't like this!" Justin groaned, his voice flooding with panic and pain.

"Damn it, relax your fucking ass, priest." Giriko growled. "If you don't do this now, you can bet like _hell_ that it's gonna hurt later!"

Justin mumbled something inaudible and hung his head.

Giriko took the chance and forced a last finger into the opening.

"O-ow!" Justin yelled out painfully, his voice faltering as he tried his best to keep from breaking down. He had gotten this far, but the sensation wasn't what he expected. Pain surged through his thin form, although he tried his best to endure it.

"You okay?" Giriko asked, kissing Justin's neck.

Justin's lip trembled. He was afraid that if he even spoke, he would instantly fall apart. The priest nodded hesitantly.

"Good." Giriko, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. The thought of taking away Justin's virginity excited him. Plus he thought his cock was going to suffocate in his pants.

The older man didn't have to put any effort into taking off his pants and exposing his manhood to the Death Scythe. The chainsaw grinned as Justin's face flushed at the sight of his exposed sex. Giriko removed his fingers from inside the blond and proceeded to connect himself with Justin.

Justin screamed bloody murder when Giriko entered him. Okay, so maybe Giriko _was_ a tad too hasty. He couldn't help it! He just needed Justin so bad.

"Good Lord!" The blond was sobbing. His fingers dug into his sheets, leaving dents where he had clawed back.

"Shit, Justin…" Giriko growled, holding back the urge from pushing deeper into the blond. He had to remind himself that the guillotine had never done this before.

"Nice and slow. You're okay." Giriko began to move. Justin whimpered and shuddered as each thrust send waves of pain through is body. Giriko's pace was nice and steady like he said and despite the pain, the blond liked the foreign feeling to his body. With each progressing movement, the feeling of pleasure amplified and the pain became less and less prominent.

"More." Justin hissed, once he thought he could take a quicker pace. Giriko gawked for a moment, but he didn't falter.

"No taking that back!" The brunette gripped the guillotine's slender hips and gave it his all. The boy moaned loudly, a sound that Giriko was hungry to hear. His thrusts became deeper, more quicker, his hands stroking the priest's body like he couldn't get enough of him. Giriko repositioned himself and felt the head of his member graze the younger man's prostrate.

"A-aah, Giriko! Oh please, more!" Justin yelled, zeal in his voice that had never existed before. Giriko continued to push into the blond, and Justin's moans became louder and louder as that spot inside him was hit over and over. Drool spilled from the corners of his open mouth, gasps of pleasure continuously escaping from his lips. Justin's head was spinning from the impossible satisfaction that spiked through his body. Giriko grunted and panted above the blond, his hand eventually finding its way between Justin's legs. As he pumped the blonde's arousal and thrust into Justin simultaneously, the moans from the younger weapon morphed into yells of lust, until Justin thought he was going to burst.

"G-Giriko!" Justin screamed the man's name before he came all over the sheets. Giriko groaned and soon afterwards released inside the blond, coating the guillotine's insides with his sticky fluid.

The two weapons fell onto the mattress, exhausted and pleased. The sound of their quiet pants filled the now humid air.

The chainsaw turned his head to look at the blond. His eyes were wild, shocked yet astounded, his soft skin coated with a thin layer of sweat, his golden curls tousled and all over the place… Giriko wrapped a sticky arm around Justin and pulled him close.

The words escaped from his mouth without second thought. "I love you."

Giriko looked to the priest's face for a response. Justin stared back blankly, blinking a few times. Giriko felt a nervousness build up inside of him. What if the Death Scythe didn't feel the same way?

The brunette sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Oi, if you don—"

"I love you too…" Justin cut the chainsaw off, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Giriko's chest.

A wave of relief flooded over the brunette as he returned his lover's embrace. They remained this way until the moon fully ruled the night, and the two gave into the fatigue that followed.

* * *

**Phew! That was my first time ever writing a sex scene in a story.. I hope it wasn't terrible! **


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Rays from the morning sun poured into the dim room. Justin stirred. His body ached from last night, the memory bringing a light blush to the boy's face. _Giriko…  
_Justin didn't care that he was his enemy. Or that he had injured Justin severely. Or anything else. What was important was that Giriko had said he _loved_ him.  
And the blond loved him back.

Justin's mouth upturned into a gentle smile as he opened his eyes- almost eagerly- to see the chainsaw who was probably asleep next to him.

But the bed was empty.

The young man sprang up to a sitting position and glanced around the room. Everything looked in-order, except for Justin's robes that were in a pile on the floor. But the guillotine didn't care. He was fine with being in just his boxers. Plus there was a more important issue at hand.

"…Giriko?" Justin croaked. He waited. No response.

_Maybe he's in the living room._ The Death Scythe thought hopefully. Hoisting his numb body up out of bed, Justin poked his head into the main room, half-expecting to see the brunette sitting on his couch.

Empty.

Justin frowned. He didn't understand it. Yesterday Giriko had held Justin like he never wanted to let go of him. Now he was gone, without even saying goodbye.  
_But he said he loved me…_

Justin's thoughts raced around trying to figure out what had happened. What if Giriko was just out for a walk? Or maybe he was hungry? Maybe he decided he wanted to buy something?

Or maybe he was simply a cruel person and wanted nothing more than to cause the blond pain.

As much as the guillotine didn't want to believe it, the last thought made the most sense. Giriko _was_ sinister. He was extremely dangerous, his fickle emotions making him a hazard. And he did say he wanted to "break" Justin. What if last night was just another plot, a final hammer to the window?

Justin clenched his fists. "That's it then…"

His vision blurred from a build up of sudden tears. The one time where he thought there was actually going to be someone in his life who loved him, even if it came from the heretic. Justin simply missed the warm feeling of care and affection, and he wanted it back.  
But maybe he was never meant to be loved in the first place. Maybe Justin was always supposed to be alone. Maybe emptiness was all the priest would ever know.  
But the "maybe" was only there to comfort the blond. He knew better.

Blinking, the dam in the boy's eyes broke, tears flooding down his face. Justin's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He was _always_ going to be alone.

And probably much to Giriko's liking, Justin was broken beyond repair.

"Oh God, please forgive my sinful actions and help Thy servant..." Justin prayed for further comfort. But who was he fooling other than himself?

Justin felt useless. He sat on the cold ground and cried, cried about his pathetic little life; cried about being manipulated; cried about how Giriko shattered his content soul into a thousand pieces.  
And that was what it had come to. He didn't feel like himself. Like his parents, Giriko was discarding him too. But for some reason, it pained the blond much more this time.

Then, the words slipped out of Justin's mouth so fast he couldn't stop himself. "Damn him. I hope he rots in hell."

_Get up_. The blond came to his senses as quickly as he had lost his hold on his emotions. Still shaken, he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and stood back up.

"What the _fuck_ was that about, Father?"

The voice startled Justin, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He spun around to see Giriko leaning against the doorway with a bottle of liquor in his hand; all while wearing a disturbed look on his face.

Justin blinked, unsure how to react.

The brunette smirked at the guillotine's dumbfounded expression. Giriko didn't miss one bit of Justin's breakdown. Was the blond crying over him? That meant that he was finally crushed, just like Giriko wanted. It was almost too funny, but the feeling of guilt tugged at his chest. The chainsaw should have left Justin, should've caused him to _suffer_, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hey. Stop staring at me like that, you prick." Giriko snapped, shutting the door behind him.

Justin tensed up. "…What do you want?"

Girko raised an eyebrow. "You shitting me or what, Father? I just had to go buy some drinks to get me through the rest of the day, got it?"

"You didn't leave?" The blonde's question came out as a sullen whisper.

Giriko eyed Justin silently before bursting out in laughter.

Justin looked up, astonishment painted on his face. Why was Giriko laughing?

"Fuck, you're funny." Giriko forcefully pushed Justin against the wall and locked his eyes with the blue ones. "I already told you, I'm not leaving without you. You're _mine_ now, priest."

Justin's heart fluttered, but he frowned. "Giriko... I-I can't go with you…"

The brunette scowled, tightening his grip on Justin's arms. "Oh yeah? Wanna feed me some more of that bullshit?"

Justin looked away. "I'm part of Shibusen. I'm a faithful and worthwhile Death Scythe to Shinigami-sama."

Giriko's eyes burned. "Really? Because I think I just saw you crying like a pathetic bitch two minutes ago."

The blond blushed. "T-that was nothing concerning you… I'm just a little overt—"

"You were crying over me, weren't you?" Giriko interrupted.

Justin sighed and nodded. "I thought you'd left."

Giriko released his grip and brought his arms around the half-naked priest. Justin didn't object, but his expression was still gloomy.

"Fuck your Shinigami." Giriko growled. "You're still coming with me. I don't give a shit if you want to stay, because I'll cut you into ribbons if you decide not to come with me. Besides…"

Giriko groped between Justin's legs, inducing a startled gasp from the blond. He smirked lustfully.

"Last night was pretty fuckin' _great_, wasn't it?" Giriko murmured into the priest's ear, his hot breath sending chills up the guillotine's spine.

Justin's face had now turned a bright shade of pink, noticeable to even Giriko. The chainsaw chuckled and brushed his lips against the boy's.

"If I come with you, will you promise me something?" Justin abruptly asked.

Giriko rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Please, just…just don't ever leave me alone." Justin's request sounded sincere. Giriko could tell it pained the blond to be on his own. But wasn't that what Giriko wanted? For him to be tortured and pained?

_No._ At least not anymore.  
The older man's hardened face relaxed and he rested his head on top of the younger man's golden locks.

"For the last fucking time." Giriko ran a finger lightly down Justin's back. "You belong to _me_ now."

Justin exhaled softly and leaned into the brunette. "Then I guess I do…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
